Pour une histoire de teinture!
by Jason29
Summary: OS Une fois de trop, Lily a décidé de passer ses nerfs sur James injustement, et celui-ci décide de l'oublier. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand il se retrouve avec elle dans un placard!


Auteur : Jason29

Genre : Romance

disclaimer :rien ne m'appartient, sinon je serai riche !

Résumé : Une fois de trop, Lily a décidé de passer ses nerfs sur James injustement, et celui-ci décide de l'oublier. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand il se retrouve avec elle dans un placard!

* * *

_**Pour une histoire de teinture**_

James était dans la salle commune de Griffondor lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler doucement.

« Potter ? »

Oui Lily-jolie ? »répondit-il.

Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ta petite amie, et ce n'est certainement pas en te comportant de cette façon que ça arrivera un jour. Tu n'est qu'une petite brute arrogante et prétentieuse, qu'a tu encore fait à Rogue? Ses cheveux n'arrêtent pas de clignotter ! » Lui hurla-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Evans »lança-t-il hargneusement. « Dès qu'il arrive quelque chose à Servilus, tu pense automatiquement que j'en suis l'instigateur. Je commence à en avoir marre de toi et de tes agressions à mon encontre, tu ne peux apparemment pas passer une journée sans venir me crier dessus. A croire que finalement tu es folle de moi puisque les seules journées où tu me gueule dessus plus de deux ou trois fois, c'est quand je ne suis pas venu te voir pour te demander de sortir avec moi. Si tu veux savoir ce qui arrive à la serpillère graisseuse, je te conseille d'aller demander à Sirius, il pourra sûrement t'éclairer ! »

Lily resta quelques secondes sans voix devant la rage contenue dans celle de James, puis reprenant ses esprit, lui lança un regard méprisant puis partit chercher Sirius pour avoir les réponses à ses questions. Pendant ce temps James se faisait une promesse, celle de ne plus s'intéresser à cette fille, qui de toute façon ne voulait pas de lui.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, marchant rageusement en insultant James mentalement.

'Il a complètement pété les plombs ce crétin, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, ah non! Il va le regretter amèrement. La prochaine fois qu'il vient me demander de sortir avec lui, je vais l'humilier publiquement devant toute l'école. Ca lui apprendra à me parler sur ce ton. Et après il va dire qu'il m'aime, non mais quelle blague!'

Soudain, elle entendit un rire ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement. Elle se rapprocha et entendit des voix provenant d'un couloir adjacent.

« Vous avez vu la tête que ça lui fait ? Maintenant, la couleur est fixée. Je trouve que le rouge et or lui va très bien au teint ! Ca lui apprendra à insulter James dans son dos.

Oui Sirius » dit une voix fatiguée « Mais je pense que tu y va quand même un peu fort avec lui ! Si je me souvient bien, la dernière fois tu lui as lancé un sort parce qu'il avait éternué au moment de la chute de ta blague ! »

Lily pensait que c'était son jour de chance. Elle suivit le son des voix et s'avança vers Sirius qui la remarqua. Il lui lança avec une œillade goguenarde

« Salut Evans, si tu cherche James il est dans la tour des Griffondor !

Non Black, c'est toi que je cherchait.

Tu vois Mumus, je t'avais bien dis qu'en fait elle ne répondait pas aux avances de James parce qu'elle était folle de moi!

Dans tes rêves crétin, tu vas immédiatement donner l'antidote à ton petit tour à Rogue !

Désolé ma jolie mais il n'y a que James qui t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Et de toute façon, il n'y en a pas, il faut attendre que ça se dissipe tout seul. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on a autre chose à faire, salut Evans. » finit-il en partant.

Elle resta là, interdite pendant quelques instants. Elle partit vers la grande salle pour manger, l'heure du dîner étant arrivée.Elle alla s'asseoir, prenant garde à ne pas rester trop près de Potter, qui l'avait regardé s'installer avec un œil noir pour finalement l'ignorer.

'tiens, il boude maintenant' pensa-t-elle 'Bah, de toute façon, ça ne durera pas longtemps, demain matin il reviendra m'énerver !'

Le reste du dîner se passa sans incident, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Lily se retrouva à la table du petit-déjeuner assez tôt pour être assez réveillée pour écraser James. Quand il se présenta enfin et s'approcha de sa place, et commença à prendre son souffle, et … rien, pas un mot, il passa sans faire attention à elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa manger pendant une bonne minute avant de se rendre compte qu'elle fixait Potter. Elle paraissait calme au premier abord, mais dans sa tête, ses pensées s'agitaient furieusement.

'Que lui arrive-t-il, il est malade ce n'est pas possible autrement ! C'est la première fois qu'il m'ignore depuis qu'il a commencé à me draguer. Ce n'est tout de même pas la petite crise de hier qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait plus tôt ! Je vais enfin être tranquille. Plus de type collant qui me pourchasse, qui me dit bonjour quinze fois par jour juste pour me parler, ou autre truc du même genre. La liberté, enfin !'

Elle se réfugia dans un placard étroit pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Un mois ! Un mois que tous les crétins de Poudlard semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour essayer de sortir avec elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échangé un Potter contre une vingtaine ! Le cauchemard ! Ca faisait également un mois que ledit Potter ne lui adressait plus la parole. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de cela que tout avait dégénéré. Comme il avait arrêté de la harceler, un gars avait tenté sa chance et lui avais demandé de sortir avec lui. Voyant qu'elle avait refusé, et que Potter n'avait pas tenté d'étriper celui qui avait osé compter fleurette à sa dulcinée, tous les mâles en chaleur avaient décidé de tenter leurs chances à leur tour. Qui aurait cru qu'elle regretterait le temps où Potter faisait le même chose. Au moins quand c'était lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, un bon hurlement et c'était fini, mais avec eux ça ne marchait pas. De plus, elle avait surpris Lupin et Potter parler d'elle

Flashback

« James, je ne te comprends pas! Tous ces types courent après Lily, et tu ne réagit même pas. Je croyait que tu l'aimais!

C'est exactement ça, je l'aimAIS, c'est fini! Je n'en pouvais plus de me faire engueuler tous les jours. Tous les jours Rémus! Tu comprends, elle m'a explicitement dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aimer, que c'était impossible. Elle m'a arraché le cœur avec une cuiller en bois, l'a jeté au sol et s'est amusée à sauter dessus pour être sûre de bien le réduire en bouillie. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin de plus, je l'ai rayée de mon cœur, et je pense que ça lui ira très bien ! »

Fin Flashback

Après avoir entendu ça, sans savoir pouquoi, elle a glissé le long du mur sur lequel elle s'était appuyée en écoutant leurs paroles, et fondit en larmes. Bien sûr, depuis elle avait eu le temps d'y penser et avait compris. Elle avait brisée elle-même sa chance de sortir avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Car oui, Lily Evans, l'ennemie jurée de James Potter, était amoureuse de celui qu'elle prétendait détester, et avait réduit d'elle-même ses chances à néant, croyant qu'il n'était pas sérieux alors que c'était tout le contraire. Et leurs moments, ceux où ils se criaient dessus, lui manquaient. Elle ne criait plus sur personne, même sur les maraudeurs, puisque James n'étaient pas avec eux quand ils accomplissaient leurs forfaits.

Celui-ci était de plus en plus souvent accosté par des filles de son Fan-club, et ça l'agaçait plus que tout, car depuis qu'il ne harcelait plus Lily, toutes les filles semblaient s'être donné le mot pour essayer de le faire céder. Elles avaient abandonné depuis que James s'interressait à Lily, car elles avaient bien vu que ça ne servirait à rien. D'ailleurs celle-ci commençait à l'inquiéter, car il la surprenait de plus en plus souvent à le regarder fixement. Au début, il avait pensé à une façon d'être sûre qu'il ne préparait rien de mal , mais plus le temps passait, plus il doutait, car il ne voyait pas de méfiance dans son regard, mais plutôt du regret. Et ce regret apparent lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite, car il avait beau dire, il n'avait pas réussit à la chasser de son cœur, et il avait des envies de meurtres tout au long de la journée, avec tous ces BIIIIIIIIP qui courraient après SA tigresse. Pour le moment, il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, caché dans un placard pour échapper aux groupies, mais c'était difficile, car quelqu'un était entré après lui et était presque collé à lui, et sans savoir pouquoi, ça lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il entendit la personne parler doucement.

« Ca y est, ils sont partis, enfin. Peut-être qu'ils ont rencontrés les groupies de James, qu'ils ont pris contact et qu'ils vont enfin me lacher! » dit-elle, car c'était une voix féminine, avec une bonne dose d'espoir dans la voix. Elle reprit plaintivement, « James, tu me manques tellement ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour te faire tant de mal, et surtout ne pas t'avouer que je t'aimais moi aussi ? Pourquoi j'avais tellement peur de n'être qu'un trophée que je n'ai même pas songé un seul instant à te faire confiance, pourquoi ? Mmh…? qui est là ? » dit-elle après avoir entendu quelqu'un derrière elle retenir sa respiration « Lumos ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ?! »

Elle regardait la personne qui était avec elle avec effarement. James était avec elle dans ce placard minuscule, presque collée à elle, et la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« James » murmura-t-elle « je … euh … je suis … désolée, je ne savais pas que tu était là!

J'avais cru le remarquer, sinon tu n'aurait pas dit tout ce que tu as dit! Et je suis content que tu ne l'ai pas su !

Pourquoi ? Pour te moquer de moi ? » elle regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir dit cela car la lueur dans les yeux de James changea

Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignait de regretter de ne pas me faire confiance ? » dit-il hargneusement « maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Non !

Pardon ?

Non, je ne t'excuse pas, car tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour t'avoir hurlé dessus pendant toutes ces années, pour t'avoir rabaissé plus bas que terre, et surtout pour t'avoir brisé le cœur … et le mien par la même occasion »finit-elle dans un souffle, souffle qui fut coupé par une bouche chaude et douce, qui lui procurait un magnifique sentiment de bien-être, et qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un feu d'artifice dans le ventre. Quand il interrompit leur baisé, elle lui demanda d'un air hagard

« P… Pou… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Je … je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus ?

Ah ? On écoute aux portes maintenant, Mlle Evans ? » répondit-il, puis la regardant rougir « C'est ce que je souhaitais, en effet, mais je n'ai pas réussit à t'effacer de mon cœur comme j'aurais voulu, et comme je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait maintenant, car ça m'a permit de pouvoir t'embrasser. Comme ça… »

Et il reprit possession de sa bouche, et cette fois il la sentit répondre avec autant de fougue que lui. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à explorer la cavité buccale de l'autre, et se rendirent, plus qu'heureux, dans la salle commune. Ils y trouvèrent leurs amis en train de procéder à un échange de pièces. Ils boudèrent quand ils sûrent qu'ils avaient été l'objet d'un pari, mais étaient heureux, bien que surpris, quand ils apprirent que Rémus avait gagné avec l'heure, la date, l'endroit et la façon.

Ils en étonnèrent un grand nombre quand Lily embrassa James pour l'accueillir le lendemain matin, et on entendit un grand nombre de cris de dépit. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, puis en partant, au moment de passer les portes, elle remarqua quelque chose, se tourna vers Sirius, et lui dit

« Sirius, je croyait que la couleur des cheveux de Rogues devaient reprendre leur couleur naturelle après un certain temps ? «

Il regarda dans la même direction et répondit d'un ton désinvolte avec un sourire machiavélique

« C'est le cas, mais apparement, il a essayé de trouver un antidote ! »


End file.
